In recent years, the price of electronic devices has decreased dramatically. In addition, the size of electronic devices has continued to decrease. Additionally, electronic devices continue to increase in capability and convenience.
Decreasing prices and increasing capabilities of electronic devices have permitted modern electronic devices to be conveniently used in homes and businesses. Many homes and businesses use electronic devices to manage everyday devices. For example, an electronic light switch may manage a light load (e.g., turn a light on and off). While these electronic devices may provide convenience, many also require control. The ever-increasing task of electronic device control may be a concern.
With more and more electronic devices being used in homes and businesses, improved control features are needed. As illustrated by this discussion, improved control of electronic devices may be beneficial.